


In The Eye Of The Beholder

by afteriwake



Series: Fictober 2018 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Amused Molly Hooper, Art, Art Gallery Showing, Developing Mycroft Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, First Dates, Mycroft's Thoughts, POV Mycroft Holmes, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Mycroft and Molly attend a showing at an art gallery for their first date.





	In The Eye Of The Beholder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> Written for **Dreamin** for Day 2 of Fictober 2018.

“People Like You Have No Imagination.” Molly leaned back after looking at the placard under the piece of art, a mostly white canvas with an irregularly shaped red dot in the middle with a perfect clack circle in the middle of that. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to insult your prospective audience with the title of your art.”

“I don’t think he is, but then, I’m not an art snob,” Mycroft said with a small grin as Molly started to take a sip of her champagne. She did an indelicate snort before she took the sip and he found himself relaxing. He had not wanted to come to this exhibition but the artist was Andrea’s current lover and she had asked because she had thought no one would come and at least two guests would be an improvement to none. She had been mistaken in her beliefs, but the food was excellent and Dr. Hooper was good company and therefore he did not mind the packed gallery _too_ much.

Molly finished her glass and then set it on the tray of a passing waiter. “It’s not my favourite piece of art in the collection,” she said.

“And which one is?” Mycroft asked.

“This one,” she said, pointing to her left with the hand that had been holding the champagne glass. They moved to the left, passing through the tightly packed crowds to a painting of a yellow stripe with green dots and slashes and occasionally spatters of colors around the dots. “It reminds me of a field of flowers in spring.”

“It would look lovely over your mantle,” he said.

“Not for fifty thousand pounds,” she said. “For that much, I’d rather invest in revamping my kitchen.”

Mycroft nodded, and then moved aside, going to another painting as Molly grabbed his hand so they wouldn’t get lost, mentally telling himself to buy the painting for her and to look into hiring a contractor to revamp whatever it was she wanted to be done in the kitchen. Anything to thank her for a lovely first date.


End file.
